Olympus's Got Talent
by Percyisaquaman
Summary: Just a little something I made up-Olympus's Got Talent (only available to watch on Hephaestus TV). Read about Leo singing his own version of his favourite fire songs, Percy singing from 'the little mermaid', or my personal favourite an alive Octavian singing about taking over the world Warning: somehow I managed to get BoO spoilers in here- you have been warned


Percy pov.

All was fine until Hermes landed in my dinner, sending my blue cherry coke flying down my shirt. I waved my hand, and the water-based drink flew off my shirt, and into the ground.

"Sorry, Perce. I got a message from olympus, where's Chiron?"I pointed to the head of the mess hall, and Hermes jumped off the table. As Hermes flapped over to the front on his winged shoes, I checked my pockets to see what he stole. A couple drachmas out of my pocket and I didn't even feel it. Well, what else to expect from the god of thieves? I summoned the drink out of a random Hermes kid's glass, and scooped the coins back out with what appeared to be iced tea.

"Felt that Perce. Did ya get all nine?" I counted, and it seems that I took 11. I took out the two that didn't belong and created a rainbow.

"Yo fleecy, do me a favour, and chuck one of these at Hermes face" I tossed the two drachmas in, and to my pleasure, one of them shot right at Hermes' face. I smiled and went back to my dinner. Chiron and Hermes disappeared to the big house.

* * *

At campfire, Hermes and Chiron reappeared. So did my drachma that I threw in his face. Hermes snapped and it shot at me and bounced off my face. I stuck my tongue out at him, and Chiron started talking.

"Many of you are probably wondering why Lord Hermes is here" there was a chorus of yeah's around the camp "Hermes comes with a message from olympus. The gods have noticed that many of you have been slightly depressed since the war. The gods have decided to put up a little...competition. So people don't get hurt, and so that the competition doesn't get too competitive, it will be a singing competition. Everyone from here and the Roman camp is welcome to join. The prize for winning is 1000 drachmas/ denarii depending if you're Greek (which we are) or Roman. Anyone wishing to join is to head to olympus with Hermes. The rules will be explained there" And with that, Chiron trotted off. Whispers started immediately

"A singing competition..."

"You joining?"

"Romans too..."

" I want 1000 drachmas..."

"You joining?" I asked Leo, who was beside me. Leo appeared in the middle of capture the flag last month in full glory on festus, with calypso, too. He was immediately tackled in hugs by the rest of the seven, then jodu flipped multiple times for scaring us.

"Of course I am" He replied to my question "I already know what I'm going to sing- _This boy is on fire!_" He sang, bursting into flames. Annabeth joined us from where she was sitting with her siblings.

"Wrong gender, idiot" She said, plopping herself down beside me. I smiled at her

"You?" I asked

"Probably, I need an excuse to visit olympus anyways. Because of the giant war, I still haven't finished designing olympus" she said "you?"

"Probably, yeah" I replied

* * *

We gathered in a huge mob around Hermes. All in all, it was all the counselors except Clarisse, Butch, Clovis (he was asleep for the entire explanation anyway), and Lou Ellen. One of Katie's siblings came, and so did a couple of others I didn't know. Hermes held out his hands, and we flashed into the throne room. Out of the romans, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Reyna, a few others, and Octavian **(pretend he didn't die, because I have the perfect song for him)** were waiting there.

The other gods appeared and Zeus started

"I trust that Hermes told you what this is about" Everyone nodded, and Zeus continued "Right, then here are the rules. You will choose any mortal song to perform. Extra points if you change the words and make it your own song. You will perform your song in front of an audience and a panel of four judges, Hades, Athena, Hestia, and one demigod. You will be ranked out of five, and at the end of the round, the five people with the lowest scores will be booted out. Any questions?" There were none "Good. Hermes, bring them back to the camps. The first round is in four days"

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this chapter wasn't very long, but I'll try to make the others longer. This is just an idea that I came up with while half asleep last night, so ideas are welcome. I got most of my songs planned for the first round, but other song ideas are welcome! Also, this story might not be updated as quickly as others, this is just for when I get bored, and have writers block on my other story, Half bloods at hogwarts, a story of mine that you should check out **

**:)**


End file.
